Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating the use of a terminal in further consideration of user's convenience.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Recently, a technology for enabling a user to experience virtual reality by mounting a mobile terminal in a virtual reality (VR) device has been gradually provided. However, there are problems that a user may watch a content made only for VR using the VR device only and that the number of VR dedicated contents is insignificant so far.